Misrepresentation
by Kam1Kaz3
Summary: Since i posted Solemn Allure i got a comment about it going to fast, so i created a varried version of the story. this is that version! only comment on it if you have read and compared the two different 'ideas'.


**Solemn Allure**

**Prolog: mindless ponderings of a new day.**

Had things been normal, had I not lost everything, maybe then it could have been different. Yet as things stand I can't condone what happened. The whole reason I was given a second chance is beyond me. I had died in the field, so why exactly am I a 12 year old again? At least now, this time, I can save you Kakashi.

**Chapter One: Back again, is he really an idiot?**

A blaring alarm sounded throughout a mostly desolate apartment building. The sole occupant being the ever infamous Uzumaki Naruto. Now why am I narrating my own morning is a good question, so is the question of why I am back in my 12 year old body starring at my apartment which had been destroyed. Looking at the annoying green frog of an alarm, I distractedly shut it off. Maybe I was dreaming, ya and any moment I'm going to wake up to Sakura berating me for going alone. Yet this doesn't feel like a dream.

Glancing at the calendar realization struck, today I was the day I first met my Koi. Smiling beside myself I jumped off my bed and yanked open the miniature closet, only to be blindsided by an overly noticeable orange jumpsuit. Sighing I pushed past it and began searching for something more 'ninja' appropriate. With all the luck Kami~sama has given me I found a black pair of pants with a matching shirt and a sleeveless jacket. Not wanting to give a bad impression my habit of taking an early morning shower won out, even if the water was ice cold. Having dressed I gave a satisfactory nod. The black shirt was a bit small so it hugged my muscles nicely, thank god I got to keep those, the overlaid jacket went down to my knees which were wrapped up in some spare bandages I had found in the bathroom. To complete my new outfit I added my kunai holster to my right leg and allowed my headband to hang around my neck. Glancing in the mirror I became finicky for any finishing touches. Gladly I found none and proceeded out the door.

The short stroll was impressive to say the least, perhaps that isn't the best term though. Each person I passed seemed to look mildly curious about my appearance, that is before their gaze turned hostile. I'd forgotten how ridiculed I was, being the main scapegoat for the entire village. This would not end well.

Soon enough the academy doors came into view, as well as a rather large group of parents and children, curious. Not wanting to be hindered I glanced around for another entrance. Eyes finally settling on the open window of Iruka~sensei's classroom I meandered over to the wall. Taking a quick glance around I jumped up and into the classroom, which to my surprise was empty, perhaps I was early. Settling down in the back of the class I waited for the others to arrive.

I didn't have to wait long until a familiar figure entered the room. Simply smiling to myself I waited as the other students sat down and awaited for Iruka to take roll. Glancing around the room at the ghosts I could feel the unwanted memories of battle coming to the front of my mind. Shaking my head I dislodged those memories as Iruka called out my name.

"Naruto… Naruto?… has anyone seen him this morning?" seeing his face fall at his belief that I was absent I made my move, hopefully it would prove interesting.

"What do you want Iruka~sensei? I'm slightly ashamed you didn't recognize me." watching his reaction was odd. He really couldn't find me among his students, maybe I was hiding in the shadows to much.

"Naruto? Seriously where are you?" He seemed a bit nervous now. sighing I stood and made my way to the front of the room.

"Honestly Iruka do I really fade into the background that much when I'm not wearing that hideous orange jumpsuit. Gees, cant you even sense my chakra?" smirking I went back to my seat. Complete silence followed in my wake.

"ahem… well then lets get on with the team placements shall we. Team one…" ignoring him I watched the clouds outside the window. "Team Seven : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto."

"ugh an emo avenger and a screeching banshee… what more could I ask for." I grumbled while burying my face in my hands. Sadly my mumblings did not go unnoticed.

"what the hell are you talking about BAKA. As if you could ever understand what Sasuke wants." here we go she's already blowing out my eardrums.

"What he wants? I believe I know better than you Haruno~san. He wants to kill his brother Itachi as well as repopulate his clan. Its not that hard to figure out his story. You on the other hand I am severely concerned with. Are you really only becoming a ninja because of your," insert dramatic swooning acting here "oh so affectionate _love _for the last Uchiha? Honestly grow up, you wouldn't last an hour in any ninja battle. Tch can't wait to meet our sensei either." to say Iruka was shocked is an understatement, to say he was pissed is also an understatement, it was more of a mixture of both.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" glancing in Iruka's direction I delicately caught the chalk he had aimed for my head.

"Yes Iruka~sensei? Is something wrong?" Innocently twirling the chalk between my fingers I awaited his reaction. All I got was a sigh.

"never mind… Team 8..."

And soon enough we were alone waiting for our jounin sensei. Picking myself up I glanced at the clock.

"great another two hours… well see you guys later." I announced before jumping out the open window. "Let's see where can I grab something to eat. Ah! I know! Henge." I whispered. Having changed from my normal 12 year old self into my more natural 21 year old figure, trading in my once blond hair for that of a brunette and getting rid of my whisker marks as well. My dress style had changed having now donned a black jounin vest with the regular jounin outfit, excluding my fathers tri~pronged kunai which rested against my left leg. Nodding to myself I made my way to get some takeout ramen.

Slurping the last bit of the delicacy down I tossed the bowl into a nearby dumpster. What else could I do, I still had an hour and a half till Kakashi would show up at the academy. Sighing I figured I should pay my respects to my fallen comrades, even if this was just a dream, or maybe a genjutsu, it would be nice. Pausing to glance about the buildings I stalled on my way to the memorial stone. When would I wake up from this nightmare.

My slow steady steps led me to a _very _familiar path. Its well worn into the dirt and is used constantly. This wretched path of mourning leading to the memorial stone. With each step I reviled myself in my memories. Why couldn't I save them. Why hadn't I been there when _he _needed me most. I never noticed when my feet stopped at the foot of the stone. I didn't see the other flash of silver hair as someone else left. I was oblivious. Pulling away form my memories I looked at the empty spaces where my closest friends names had been. Slowly I reached out my fingers running them over the names I did know. Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Obito, happily enough those were the only ones I recognized. Yet my fingers kept running down over the stone ghosting over where _their_ names used to be.

'**You know this is not a dream right kit?'** shocked I felt my eyes widen.

'kyuubi? Is that really you? What do you mean this isn't a dream? What else could it be?'

' **well kit it could be reality for one. You've been given a rare chance, one that almost never happens. When you and that accursed Uchiha clashed we got absorbed in the attack. It sent us here. You can still change what's going to happen kit.'**

'I can change it?' pausing I attempted to take it all in. 'you mean they don't have to die?'

'**that's exactly what I'm saying kit. Also you still have the fox contract so you can still summon us. We will know that this is the past of course but it gives you some reprieve for this situation.'**

'thanks Kyuu… it means a lot honestly.' what else could I say? I wasn't alone here.

'**No problem kit. So when are you going to confess to your sensei? I'm sure the sooner the better. Oh and you don't want to be late with meeting him for the **_**first **_**time now do you?'**

'kuso… and you shut up about that! Maybe if you can help me get my original 21 year old body back then _maybe_ I will confess… baka fox.' I chuckled before using the Hiraishin no Jutsu to get back to class. Of course I arrived just as Sensei was opening the door nearly forgetting to cancel my henge.

Heaving a sigh of relief I watched my Koi enter the academy room. Holding my breath I waited for the moment my memories would attempt to override me. First his silver hair peeked through the door followed by his _Icha Icha Paradise _book. Soon enough nothing was being hidden from the doorway and I couldn't breath.

_Flashback no jutsu_

Waiting with anticipation outside Konoha I felt the chill breaching my thin clothes. It didn't matter though, he was coming home today, he promised. Heaving a sigh I saw a small puff of fog hover before dissipating. How long was this going to take. Crouching down I wrapped my arms around my legs.

'**what are you so nervous about kit? Its not like you're never going to see him again.'**

'don't even joke about that Kyuu…'

'**sorry sorry…'**

Taking a deep breath I froze. Sniffing at the air I felt fear sinking in my stomach. The delicate smell of blood that had been my near constant companion for the past four years was covering the area. Jerking up from my crouched position I began a steady run foreword, following the scent. It was getting closer, at least it was until I came out into a clearing and saw the source.

My Koi, my sweet Koi was bleeding out in the middle of nowhere. Feeling my fear escalate I stumbled foreword. What had happened, things weren't supposed to go wrong on the return trip. That was where the least danger came from, yet here I am kneeling next to Kakashi with his head in my lap.

"Please don't cry Naruto. I made it back… just like I promised…" he took a few shuddering breaths as I felt my tears flow.

"How… How c-can I n-not Koi… y-you're all I h-have l-left here." it was getting harder to breathe, for both of us but for two very different reasons. He attempted a chuckle before a small groan escaped his lips. There was nothing I could do.

"Can you… do something for… me Koi?" not trusting my voice I nodded. " I… I want you to… take care of my ninken… they already agreed… you just have to sign the… c-contract… I-I love y-you Koi…" I couldn't hold it back anymore. As he pressed the summon contract into my hand and left me by myself.

_Flashback KAI_

"My first impression of you… you're boring. Meet me on the roof." how was I going to survive this…

"But… Naruto isn't here Sensei." of course the banshee wouldn't notice me, what was I thinking.

"What are you talking about Sakura? He's right there. Now meet me on the roof." Then he was gone and the spell was broken. Looking at my two teammates I chuckled when they walked out the door to get to the roof.

'why not use some class here…' I thought to myself while vanishing without a puff of smoke or swirl of leaves. Arriving in in much the same way I stuck to the shadows, wondering if he had noticed me yet, perhaps not. It didn't take long to hear the arrival of Sakura and Sasuke.

"How long is that Baka going to take." hearing her low growl made me chuckle to myself. Honestly why had I ever liked her in the first place is beyond me. At least now I know better. Sasuke just replied with the Uchiha famous 'hn' while Kakashi just kept reading his book.

'**Kit? How long are you going to stay standing here?'**

'As long as it takes for one of them to notice Kyuu. I mean it's not like I am even trying to hide.' leaning against the shadowed wall I shifted for the long wait.

'**yes yes I know that Kit but you've been at war for the past four years. They haven't. and believe it or not but your **_**hide and seek**_** skills rival most kage level ninja, and you're not even trying.'**

'That's… actually quite a good point Kyuu. Can we wait till Kakashi does something?'

'**AGH fine… just don't use those stupid baby blues on me.' **chuckling I turned my attention back to the gathered trio.

'do you think you can suppress my emotions for a while Kyuu? I don't want to have a mishap.'

'**ah… I can do that Kit…' **

"I swear if he isn't up here in five minutes… AGH" The banshee screeches again.

"Maa maa Sakura maybe he got lost ya?"

"well then don't you think you should go find him sensei?" watching from my openly visible spot I smirked as Kakashi slowly put his book away.

"Fine fine let me get Paakun to find him then." oh… now this would be interesting. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

"yo. What do you need Kakashi?" fingering the dog summoning contract in my pocket I wondered if Paakun would remember me like the foxes would.

"Can you find Naruto for me? He's running a bit _late_." suppressing a snicker I crouched down low to the ground while pulling out a special treat.

"Naruto?" seeing his ear twitch as he glanced over his shoulder at me I waved and signed _secrecy_ to him. Surprisingly he nodded

"yes yes Paakun Naruto. Here, I pulled this from his place earlier." well that's convenient I thought as he pulled out the old jumpsuit.

"Sorry Kakashi but I can't help you here. But how about I let you in on a secret ya? He's been here the whole time. I'm surprised you haven't noticed. Now excuse me he has a treat for me. See ya."

'oh sweet kami… the look on his face… ahaha…'

' **Kit that's just pushing it… turning his own ninken on him… you even have me chuckling in here.'**

"here you go Paakun. Thanks for not ratting me out." smiling at the small dog I held out the homemade cookie. "so does that mean you remember me? And everything that happened?"

"ya Naruto we do remember. We can change it this time to."

"alright then." I said grinning beside myself. "Tell the others I say hi."

"Will do!" and in a poof of smoke he was gone along with the treat.

"well now Kakashi~sensei whatever shall I do about your dulled skills? I wasn't even trying to hide." stepping away from the shadows I couldn't keep the smirk from my lips. After all how often do you get to see Kakashi with his mouth hanging open.

"Ahem… well then why don't we get started. Introductions first." sitting down in front of him I ignored the glares being sent my way and studied my Koi.

"um well why don't you go first sensei." of course this would go the same and we wouldn't learn anything so why not enlighten my fellow teammates.

"Ah… his name is Kakashi Hatake, he loves his ninken and porn, which he openly reads in public and is quiet good once you get past all the sex scenes. His favorite color is green despite what he might tell you. He doesn't have any dreams for the future mainly because he has confidence issues as well as a chronic problem of being late. Personally I blame it on his friend Ob…" and there is the gloved hand to stop me from spilling his secrets. Inhaling I sigh as his familiar scent of fresh pine and mint assaulted my nose.

"_We _will have words later Naruto." ohh I'm so scared haha.

"of course Kakashi~_Sensei_." maybe I can let him know.

"okay Pinky you go first, name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. Go." his voice seemed clipped. Maybe I went to far with Obito. Oh well can't take it back now. What should I tell him?

'hey Kyuu what do you think? I mean he's going to ask anyway.' speaking to Kyuu seemed so much better than listening to the banshee and emo.

'**well you can go ahead I guess. However I'm close to getting you your **_**real**_** body back. Just something for you to chew on there.'**

'ah! Really Kyuu?! When will I be 21 again?! What do we have to do anyway?'

' **now see that's the hard part. You can be 21 right now if you wanted. However in order to get it your body will undergo several chakra induced growth spurts. Trust me when I say its going to hurt.'**

'hurt… I can handle that. Do you think you can make me taller then I was before? I want to catch up to Koi.'

'**of course Kit when do you want to start?'**

'how about after I get home. No one's ever there anyway.'

'**works for me now pay attention its your turn to reveal your deepest darkest secrets.'**

"Tch baka fox." looking up I noticed the stares of my future teammates. "what's everyone looking at?"

"It's your turn Baka!"

"Hn, idiot."

"oh right, introductions. Well my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I don't know what else any of you deserve to know about me." smiling at them I stood brushing invisible dust from my pants. "Now when are we meeting tomorrow cause I need to go home. Things to do, secrets to keep."

"Maa maa Naruto not so fast we still need to talk. As for you two we will be meeting tomorrow at 5am training ground seven and don't eat breakfast."

"Thanks Kaka~sensei. See ya tomorrow!" I was out of there before anyone could tell me different.

_At Naruto's house_

'Home sweet home right Kyuu? We can get started as soon as I set up some seals.'

'**whenever you're ready kit.' **finishing off the silencing seals I placed them around me in a ten foot circle.

'perfect Kyuu go ahead.'

'**alright Kit it'll be over soon… I think.' **and that's when it started. A searing pain beginning in my joints and spreading through my limbs. I felt rather than heard the scream that tore through my throat.

I don't know how long it lasted all I knew was the tearing pain in my muscles. Eventually when the pain slowed and I could think properly. The dim lighting pressed a feeling of loneliness.

'Kyuu? Do you think telling him would be the right thing? I mean out of all the things that could happen what's the chance that he'll believe me?' doubt had begun worming its way in after the feeling of solitude set in.

' **I'm sorry Kit but the chance is slim to none. How often do people travel back to their gennin days? Especially after a war?'** sighing in resignation I pulled myself to bed.

'then here's to hoping tomorrow will go better Kyuu.'

_Time Skip: 5am the next day._

Opening my eyes I was instantly awake and fingering the kunai hidden in my sleeve. Taking a quick glance around I calmed and stretched. Smiling at my new height I nearly bounced out of bed and began my stretches.

'**morning Kit.'**

'Hey Kyuu. What's got you awake?' not that it was odd or anything but usually he liked his beauty sleep.

'**I was thinking. Trying to figure out how to get Kakashi to believe you. Oh and also to warn you to wear a henge for several reasons. One of which would be your new ears and tail…'**

'ears and tail? What are you talking about?' walking to the bathroom I attempted to steel myself for the unexpected surprise. Sure enough when I looked in the mirror there were two large blood red fox ears with black tips. Looking behind me I near about fainted when I saw the matching tail.

'KYUU!' what did you do?! It was supposed to be growth spurts only!'

'**look it's not my fault you inherited some of my traits from when I used my chakra on forced growth spurts. Besides maybe your sensei will enjoy them.' **hearing that I felt my cheeks flare.

'Kyuu….' I whined. 'could you help my with the henge then?'

'**So demanding! Gees… why don't you just use your skills in sealing to fix it.'**

'Genius!' shooting back into the bedroom I grabbed a simple woven bracelet, paper and ink. Sitting on the floor I drew out the corresponding seals for a more permanent henge. Granted it took a good 30 minutes before I was ready to apply it but at least I would have it if needed. Placing the bracelet on the seal paper I applied chakra and concentrated on moving the seal to the woven band while activating it as well. A slight flare of chakra later and it was complete.

'**Good job now you need to eat something and scram. You don't want your teammates to get to mad do you?' **

'Ya ya go back to sleep' slipping the bracelet on I felt the henge settle in place. Humming in satisfaction I set out four cups of ramen added water and cooked them via chakra. Slurping down the last cup I threw the garbage away and proceeded out the door. Maybe I should tone down my strength during the test. Don't want to scare them away on the first day.

As the Bridge came into view I began fiddling with my new henge accessory. 'Please Kami~Sama don't let my luck run out now.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AT 5! Not 8 NARUTO!" giving Sakura an annoyed look I sat down and leaned against the railing.

"Let me guess. You two actually showed up at 5am and didn't eat either." Closing my eyes I felt my new ears twitch underneath the Henge.

"Hn…"

"Oh so the avenger wannabe graces me with a response… should I feel honored?" shifting my closed gaze to the Uchiha I couldn't help but relent to feelings or remorse and anger. Hearing a growl coming from Sakura I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips. Standing and brushing my pants off I glanced back at the two. "I'm going to find Sensei why don't you two go and… do whatever it is you do." turning I shushined away to the familiar memorial stone path. Taking a quick glance around I released the Henge and twitched my tail.

'Hey Kyuu I have a question.'

'…'

'Kyuu if you don't wake up I'll come in there…'

'**What do you want now Kit'** came a grumbled response.

'I was just wondering that since I already have the ears and tail is it possible to do a complete fox transformation without the aid of a Henge.' rubbing my temple I felt a slight headache coming on.

'**now why would you want to do that? Finally turning to the dark side?'**

'No Kyuu I want to help Kakashi and seeing as he isn't a people person right now I thought maybe a fox would work better.'

'**oh… well yes I guess it is possible, technically it's a jutsu that requires a constant chakra feed however you're a special case. Just do the jutsu and it will take the amount to transform and that's all. I mean you are part fox now anyway.' **

'Thanks Kyuu can you tell me the hand signs?' after bugging him enough I allowed him to retreat back to his nap. Damn lazy fox. Completing the required seals I felt my body shift, thankfully it wasn't as bad as the growth spurts. Next thing I know I'm sporting four paws and can barely walk. Growling slightly I stumbled towards the memorial stone and Kakashi.

Sitting down behind him I waited to be noticed, at least that was until I saw the circling hawk. Turning yourself into a small fox automatically makes you prey for the larger carnivores apparently. Yelping I hopped out of the way as the hawk began diving. I'd almost made it. Sadly enough the damn hawk managed to clip my back with its talons before crash landing. Facing the bird of prey I released a blood curdling growl before launching at the once hostile bird. I would've torn the vile creatures throat if a hand hadn't caught me mid lunge. Watching my prey fly away I ended up sulking. Which meant flattened ears, watery eyes and a curled tail.

"Well what do we have here hm. Looks like a cute little fox cub who was just about to get eaten for breakfast." growling at his monolog I swiped a paw at him. Surprisingly he didn't react in time and I ended up ripping away part of his mask. Smirking I calmed back down and just stared at him.

"Well looks like you're a smart fox who doesn't like to be teased." nodding in agreement I flicked my tail before looking up at his face again. He seemed puzzled at first and then surprised.

"Can you understand me?' nodding again I watched his face while waiting.

"That is just… werid… what are you doing here anyway huh? Shouldn't you be back in some fox den or something." quickly glancing down I gave a near inaudible whimper.

"Ah I see now. Well come on lets take you to my house and get you fixed up." Climbing up onto his shoulders and smirked just thinking about how long the banshee and emo would be kept waiting now.

It was quite surprising going to Kakashi's house. Mostly because he lived on the same block as myself. It was just a regular looking two story gray house that no one would even take a second look at. In all honesty it was the first time I even bothered to notice it.

"Welcome, foxy, to my humble abode. Now let's see about your back." looking around the entry way it wasn't quite how I imagined it. Dark maroon colored walls with gray trim and light wood flooring. He set his keys down on a small table before slipping out of his shoes and walking past what appeared to be a living room before opening and closing a door. Taking in my surroundings I immediately felt like leaving. This room was more like a personal hospital room with equipment and all. Growling slightly I felt myself being placed on the cold metallic table.

"So Foxy do you have a name?" giving him an affirmative yip I watched as he pulled out some antiseptic and white bandages.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now the question is how do I figure it out. Hm… can you spell?" chuckling to myself I gave another, if not hesitant, yip.

"Ah then after this I can pull out an old scrabble game. Now this might sting a bit." watching his hands wearily I blocked out the pain. Even if the pressure was slight it still felt like getting stabbed with a kunai. Damn bird.

"There now stay here while I go grab the letter pieces." Great now to think of a name. before I knew it there was a slight clatter as a bunch of small tiles landed on the table. Jumping in surprise I ended up falling right off the table. Hearing a chuckle I scowled. Damn table. Looking up I noticed a new problem. Said table was now out of reach.

"So you going to get back up here or not? Since you can understand me I know you're no ordinary fox." Huffing I walked to one of the table legs before walking up it with my chakra, which pleasingly surprised Kakashi.

"Well I was not expecting that. Maybe something more like an above average leap but not something so similar to tree walking. Hmm… ah well down to business. If you would please spell out your name foxy." twitching my tail I went to the letters and pulled a few aside before looking at the assortment. Nodding I began spelling out my new fox form title.

"K-O-T-A-I-C-H-I… huh well then Ko~chan how would you like to come with me to my gennins survival test?" well now that was an odd turn of events. Nodding I hopped up onto his shoulders as we left again.

As we arrived at the bridge I created a clone to take my place in the test. Hopefully it would pass easy enough.

"YOU'RE LATE!" and there goes the banshee again. Growling at her exuberant method of screeching I was preparing to launch an attack. At least I was until I felt a placating hand scratching my ears.

"Maa maa Sakura I had to help Kotaichi here get away from an evil bird. Wouldn't want such a cut fox kit to get eaten now would we." his voice seemed to hold amusement while Sakura made a complete 360.

"KAWAII!" next thing I know I being smothered. Growling I felt my anger building. God damn banshee! Releasing a burst of wind chakra I flung Sakura away before standing in front of Kakashi bristling and letting out a blood curdling snarl.

"Ouch… BAKA FOX! Come here! You shouldn't treat people like that!" Bristling even more I let loose a mini version of a Katon fireball jutsu. Of course she failed to dodge completely and got her clothes singed.

"Now now Sakura leave Kotaichi alone. He's completely harmless until I train him." sweat dropping I turned toward him and gave him a deadpan look.

"You call that thing harmless?" another surprise for the day, the banshee didn't screech.

"Why yes yes I do. Now for today we shall be doing a survival exercise. You three against me. This little timer here is set for noon. You have until then to get these bells from me. Those who don't get a bell go back to the academy for another year." he said with an eye smile as he pulled out a simple kitchen timer and a pair of silver bells.

"But Sensei there's only two bells…"

"Of course Sakura one of you will for sure be going back to the academy."

"Alright! The stupid idiot can go back while me and Sasuke make a team!" gritting my teeth I stalked behind Kakashi's legs while my clone finally appeared from the bushes.

"God damn stupid ass fucking poisonous snake bitch." hearing myself grumble about snakes caused a flash of amusement in my mind. He must have met Anko.

"What the hell are you all looking at? AH! Ko~Chan! What're you doing here?" relation established. Hopping over to myself I yipped a few times before letting out a shrill whine and looking at Sakura.

"WHAT?! OI! Banshee! What the hell did you do to poor Ko~chan? Here Ko~chan I meant to bring you some jerky earlier but I ran out of time." my clone conviently pulled out a decent sized chunk of jerk and held it out to me. Smirking I yipped once looked over my shoulder at Kakashi and barked before scratching at the ground.

"What do you mean what did I do?!" we both ignored the pink banshee.

"Eh? What do you mean you want to stay with him? You should know better by now Ko~chan. People here don't like foxes and I highly doubt Kakashi~sensei would want you mucking up his home." growling slightly at my own clones stupidity I took the jerky and bound back you to Kakashi before chakra walking up to his shoulders.

"Ah come on now Ko~chan don't be like that please. I know you don't like living in the forest but I can't take you home. Besides you should be used to it by now."

"Ah that's okay Naruto I have a place for Kotaichi to stay at my place. So don't worry about it. He needs to heal up anyway, he almost got eaten for breakfast after all." Finishing off the jerky I gave a slight purr before nuzzling Kakashi's cheek.

"Tch… fine but I'm going to be coming to check on him on a regular basis."

"ah ok. Shall we start then?" hearing the timer start all 'three' genin's vanished.

"Well what do you think Kotaichi? Should we give them a run for their money?" yipping in agreement I felt my reality shift as he created a clone and shushined away.

_Time skip: Noon right after the test._

"Well Naruto what are you going to do? You got the bells." yawning from my spot on Kakashi's head I peeked through his hair just in time to see my clone throw the two bells to the others.

"They can go ahead and pass Sensei its not like they would want to work with me, even if I was the last person on earth."

"Hn, Dobe I can't take what I didn't earn." thus the bell was thrown back.

"Me either, even if you are just an idiot."

"Maa maa guys calm down there's an easy fix for this." the bells stoped changing hands and everyone, once again, looked back at Kakashi. "You all pass?" cue an eye smile and dramatic response.

Just to note I am NOT done with this and it is also an edited version of a different story that's already posted.! So this will likely be deleted!


End file.
